


No Promise of Tomorrow

by FRENCHY121



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FRENCHY121/pseuds/FRENCHY121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After living off the radar, Grant Ward finds himself back in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Living the life of a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, one has to come to accept that a tomorrow is never guaranteed. A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent must perform to their best of their ability to complete a mission, even if it results in the ultimate sacrifice. Skye has come to accept that in order to save hundreds, her life may be the pay off. Oddly, she wasn’t afraid.

Prior to the life of an agent, the thought of dying to save others never crossed Skye’s mind. She has a lot to thank in regards of her transformation from pain in the ass hacktivist to a stern S.H.I.E.L.D agent. The two bullets in her abdomen, her countless training sessions, but most importantly following the rise of Hydra, the traitorous Grant Ward. 

To learn the news that Grant was a sleeper agent for Hydra, it absolutely tore Skye. Besides Myles, this was the man that Skye developed genuine feelings for. Everything she came to know quickly turned into a lie. She felt broken, disgusted, and irate. How could the man, she may possibly love, be the monster she’s supposed to protect the world from? 

Two years following the rise of Hydra, S.H.I.E.L.D. finally gained the strength, resources, and capability of overthrowing the immoral organization. Finally receiving valuable Intel on a highly secured Hydra compound, S.H.I.E.L.D. saw this as their chance of finally putting an end to this war. The only issue is, S.H.I.E.L.D. needed a person who can gain clearance on the inside. Someone who can deteriorate Hydra from the heart. Someone who is Grant Ward.

Grant managed to keep himself off the radar. He resided to a cabin in the woods where he lived a life where the outside world didn’t exist. It was much to his unpleasant surprise when he found himself back in S.H.I.E.L.D.’s hands. Grant found himself bagged, dragged, and put into a once familiar interrogation room aboard the bus.

“As much as I don’t want this, Ward. Shield needs you.” Coulson began. “We finally reached an opportunity to put a stop to this war.”

“Coulson, what do you expect for me?” Grant was arrogant. “Don’t you see, I left this all behind for a reason.”

“I understand. If I had a choice, you would be the last on my list.” Coulson’s expression was stoic. It pained him to turn to Ward. “This is big, Ward. You’re all we have, unfortunately.”

“What do you need me to do?” Ward asked.

“Since you’ve had previous ties to Hydra, we need you to retie yourself to them. Become one of them, work your way up, and destroy them from the inside.” Responded Coulson.

“And what if I say no?” Grant stood up from the chair.  


“Well…” Coulson walked over Grant, “you don’t have much of a choice.” Coulson cuffed Grant back down to the chair. “And don’t think about breaking out of these cuffs, we’ve upgraded since your last prison break.” Coulson began to walk to the exit.

“Well since I’m unwillingly stuck here, can I ask you one more question?” Grant stared at Coulson’s back.

“Fine.” There was a hint of aggravation in Coulson’s voice.

“How the hell did you find me?”

Coulson chucked, “she can find anyone.”


	2. Chapter 2

\- 3 Days Earlier -

“Is there really no other way?” Skye barged into Coulson’s office. “Are we really putting Shield’s fate in the hands of some traitorous asshole?”

“Listen Skye, I hate it as much as you.” Coulson scratched the back of his neck. “We don’t really have much of a choice, he’s the only one who can infiltrate Hydra from the inside.” 

“Why can’t we send someone else? Like Bobbi or Hunter. Just not him. Please.” Skye was begging. She couldn’t stand the sight of Grant Ward. He was vile. He was evil. He was manipulative. But what Skye hated the most was that deep down she felt for him. It made her feel disgusting. How can she hate the man but still have feelings for him? Well at least she convinced herself that she hated him.

“Skye.” Coulson took a deep breath. “You know we can’t send Bobbi or Hunter. We’re stretched thin as it is. Shield is hanging on by a thread.” 

“But…” Skye began, “what makes you think that he’ll do this? He did betray us in the first place.”

“I’m a firm believer in second chances.” Coulson placed his hand on Skye’s shoulder. “I mean look at me, I’m a walking second chance.” Skye looked up at Coulson. “It pains me to say, but I think it’s time for Grant Ward’s second chance.”

“What makes you think he is worth a second chance?” Skye asked.

“Hope.” Coulson responded. “The principle of Shield is to save and protect…don’t forget that, Skye. Like I have.” Coulson walked back around his desk and took a seat. “I believe if we reached someone early enough, they’re worth saving. I believe that he is worth saving.”

Defeated, Skye nodded and took at it as her cue to leave his office.

“Skye, one more thing. I need you to track and locate Grant.”

“And what makes you think I can do that? He clearly does not want to be found.” Skye was exasperated.

“Because you have been tracking him since he took himself off the radar.” Skye froze in her tracks. “So I’m sure this should be no problem for you.”

Skye exited Coulson’s office.


	3. Chapter 3

\- 2 Days after Grant’s pickup -

“Again, Skye.” An aggravated May instructed. Ever since Grant’s betrayal, Melinda May has taken up the duty of Skye’s SO. In order to better Skye’s capabilities as a Shield agent, May trained Skye everyday in the cargo bay for hours. Following the betrayal, Skye’s attitude towards training greatly intensified as she took it more seriously, but after reacquiring Grant, Skye’s focused decreased as anger consumed her.

“Fine.” Huffed Skye. May had her practicing a takedown, something Skye is more than capable of performing with ease. But Skye was sloppy. Rather than performing her actions swiftly, she was forcing way too much. Skye paid little to no attention to possible counter moves. After trying to take May down, May countered with ease forcing Skye on her back.

“Again.” Was the only thing the senior agent managed to say. As Skye gave it another go, it ended in the same result. 

“What’s going on with you, Skye?” There was a hint of concern in Melinda’s voice. 

“Lets just do it again.” Skye stood up and repositioned herself.

“It’s him isn’t it?” May didn’t need to ask; she clearly knew the answer already.

Skye didn’t respond. Instead she tried to takedown May, but Skye was no match for the senior agent. She ended up flat on her back once again.

“Training is over.” May began packing up her things. Skye sat up on the mat.  
“No.” Was all Skye managed to get out.

“You’re too angry.” May turned to look at Skye. “You either calm down and talk to me, or you’re on your own.”

“That’s not fair.” Skye’s voice was quivering.

“Suit yourself.” May began to walk up the stairs.

Angry, Skye shouted, “Yes, it’s him!” She stood up and grabbed a hand towel to wipe off her sweat. “How the hell are we supposed to trust this guy?” There was no calmness in Skye’s voice. She was angry and broken.

May turned around to see Skye shaking. Comforting wasn’t one of May’s strong suits, but she had to say something. “I despise what he did just as much as anyone else.”

“So why are you letting this happen?” Skye was extremely flustered. “Can’t you talk to Coulson and convince him that there’s got to be some other way?”

“No.” May said sternly. “I may not agree 100% with Coulson’s decisions, but I will always stand behind him.” May continued to walk up the stairs. “You should too.”

Skye stood there silently. She had no response to May in regards to Coulson’s decision. “Wait, what about training?” Skye asked.

“We’re done for today. You need to learn how to control your anger.” May exited the cargo bay.

\- 5:00 AM the next morning -

Grant awoke in an all too familiar bunk. Sitting up and rubbing his temples, Grant was preparing himself for his usual 5 AM workout. Looking around his small room, he never would have thought he’d find himself back on the bus. After Skye put 3 bullets into his side, Grant vowed to himself that he would never get himself involved with Shield or Hydra, but that only proved to be short lived.

Grant got dressed, grabbed a water bottle, and headed down to the cargo bay. Upon reaching the cargo bay, he heard what sounded like someone using the punching bag. Looking down into the bay, Ward discovered that it was Skye getting some punches in. In that moment, Grant didn’t know what to feel. Hell, he still loved Skye, but the 3 bullet scars on his body is a daily reminder of what she did to him.

Grant slowly walked down the stairs and put his stuff down by the mats. Skye didn’t seem to notice him until Grant opened his mouth.

“Skye…” was all Ward managed to say. Skye turned around to look at him. Following her gaze, Skye walked over to her things, gathered it up, and left the cargo bay leaving Grant Ward alone.

Grant sighed and began his typical training routine, mentally preparing himself for the mission ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Later that Day -

Coulson arranged for the mission brief aboard the control center of the Bus. Everyone arranged themselves around the table but Grant. Grant resided himself to the corner of the room to keep himself away from everybody. He knew that no one trusted him, and he wanted to make sure he didn’t make anyone feel uncomfortable with his presence. 

“As you all know, Hydra are the bad guys.” Coulson began. “And we finally, the good guys, have an opportunity to bring down the bad guys.” 

The tension in the room was incredibly tense. It almost made Skye feel sick to her stomach. After everything that has happen, she couldn’t quite believe that the future of S.H.I.E.L.D. was going to be determined on a man who backstabbed them. 

“We got some Intel on this highly secured Hydra compound.” Coulson brought up the fortification on the Holo table. “This fortress is the heart of Hydra. This is where Hydra’s decisions are made. Where their super soldiers are constructed. It’s where you will find Baron Wolfgang von Strucker’s grandson. The leader of Hydra.”

“Wait a minute,” Jemma chimed in. “Baron Wolfgang von Strucker…the Baron Wolfgang von Strucker? As in the Death's Head Squadron?”

“Yes.” Answered Coulson.

Skye found her eyes wandering around the room as Coulson and Jemma began to discuss the origins of Hydra. She found herself looking towards Ward. Grant noticed and locked eyes with her. They held their stares for a moment before looking back at the Holo table. What on earth were they getting themselves into? Skye thought to herself.

“So what is the plan?” Bobbi spoke up. 

“Ward.” Coulson responded. Everything grew so quiet, and everyone looked down. “Desperate times call for desperate measures. And we’re living in pretty desperate times.”

“I’ll say.” Hunter spoke.

“The plan is to get Ward reintegrated with Hydra. Learn what Hydra plans to do, and stop them every chance we get. “ Coulson took a deep breath. “Ward, we need you to gain the trust of von Strucker. Work close with him, and when that chance comes…we’re going to blow them all to hell.”

“We’ll see about that.” Skye said as she put her two cents in. Grant just nodded and thought to himself ‘yeah, you’ll see.’ At first he was pretty hesitant about getting himself back into this life, but if this is to be his second chance, he wasn’t going to mess up.

Ward waited till everyone exited the room to approach Coulson.

“Coulson, sir?”

“Yes, Ward?”

“Do you really trust me to do this?” Ward asked.

“No.” That felt like a blow to the stomach for Grant. “But…” Coulson began again. “I want to see who you are without John Garret.”

Ward looked down. “Yes sir.”

“Grant, this is your chance to prove yourself to me, to the team, and to her.” Coulson left the room leaving Grant to think to himself.

‘To her.’ Is the only thought that encircled his head.


	5. Chapter 5

\- The night before the mission -

Ward decided to grab something to drink before getting some shuteye. Tomorrow. Tomorrow was a big day for not only S.H.I.E.L.D. but for Ward. Tomorrow was the beginning of reinvention. Tomorrow was the day that Ward would start becoming someone who he wanted to be.

Upon reaching the kitchen, Ward came across a passed out Skye sitting at the counter. Her head was down with a half empty bottle of Scotch placed beside her hand. Her hair was fanned out across her face, her one arm hanging by her side. The site tugged at Ward’s heart.

Silently creeping over, Ward grabbed the bottle of Scotch and twisted the cap back on. He gently placed it back in the cabinet. Not wanting to leave Skye out so vulnerable, Ward grabbed a blanket from his room and placed it over Skye’s shoulders in hopes you doesn’t wake her up. But of course, nothing ever comes easy to Ward. Skye startled awake and lifted her head. She seemed pretty confused, but after blinking a few times, she realized the situation she was in.

Grant was hoping she wouldn’t say anything. The encounter was already awkward enough as it was.

Skye took a breath, “what are you doing here, Ward?” This is the first time Ward has heard her speak since Skye put bullets into his side.

“Just getting water.” Ward responded, hoping that his answer was good enough to end the conversation.

“No,” Skye’s speech was a bit slurred. “What are you doing here, Ward?”

“To do a mission.” All Grant wanted to do was get out of there before other words were exchanged.

“Bull shit.” Skye began raising her voice. “You’re here to screw us over again, aren’t you?” 

“No, I want to help.” Grant answered.

“You only cause more pain.” Skye’s voice began to crack, but she wasn’t going to crumble in front of him.

Skye’s remark was like a knife through Grant’s chest. Skye continued on, “You lied to all of us. You killed innocent people. All so you can be Garret’s lap dog. That’s all you will be. A lap dog.” Tears began streaming down Skye’s face.

“Are you trying to hurt me? Because Skye, you already shot me and left me for dead.” Grant was getting angry.

“Trying to hurt you?” Skye let out a small chuckle. “You tore my heart.” Skye couldn’t keep her tears under control anymore.

Grant was taken back by Skye. “What…” He was rendered speechless. 

“You heard me.” Skye managed to say between sobs.

“Skye…” Grant ran his fingers through his hair. “I can’t take back what I’ve done.” His voice began to shake. “I will never be able to justify my actions. But in this world, no one is promised a tomorrow.” Skye looked up at Ward to see tears forming in his eyes. “I can either die knowing I did absolutely nothing, or die knowing I did whatever I can to change. To be who I want to be. You may not like me being here, but Skye, I need to do this.”

“You don’t need to do anything, Ward.”

“No, Skye I do.” Ward responded. “I failed to protect May and Coulson. I failed to protect Fitzsimmons.” Taking a deep breath, “I failed to protect you.” Skye’s heart was pounding so hard. So many thoughts encircled her head, but no sentences were forming. “I need to do what I was brought here to do in the first place. Just let me do this.”

Nodding, Skye stood up from the stool. Her heart was racing. “I need to go to bed.” Skye said as she turned around to return to her bunk. He let her go without saying another word. She wasn’t sure of the feelings she felt in that moment, but one thing she knew for sure was that, she was not quite over Grant Ward.


	6. Update

For those waiting for a new chapter, I am terribly sorry for abandoning this work. After re reading through this story I think it's time for me to work on it some more. Updates soon to come, just hang on folks.


	7. Chapter 7

The Bus touched down just outside the Austrian border. The intel Coulson received put Von Strucker and the heart of Hydra inside of Grossglockner, the tallest mountain in Austria. The secret, (not so secret), compound was built beneath the summit in order to avoid any detection. Ward has heard Garrett talk about the heart of Hydra residing within Austria, but was never disclosed as to where. All he knew was that it was going to be a climb.

Grant was in his room on the bus getting the rest of his things together. Ward wasn’t the type of man to feel any emotion before a mission, even when the mission included a long-term undercover identity. But something about this mission in particular made him weak in the knees, his heart exceeding a steady heartbeat, clammy hands. This just wasn’t a typical Grant Ward mission.

_You can't reconcile all the ugly, horrible things you do with the hero you so desperately want to become. – Christian Ward_

He did terrible things, there’s no denying that. His devotion and loyalty blurred the lines between good and bad. Assisting Shield with this mission was in no way reconciliation for his actions, but offered a way to clean a mess he helped create. Ward understood that this may not label him as a hero, but by helping the people who he once (still) cared about, even for a brief moment, just maybe he’ll feel like one.

“You know Ward, you’re the last person I should be putting faith into.” The older man stood at his door. “And as much as my mind says no, my gut tells me otherwise.” Coulson looked exhausted. A reflection of his time and effort to keep Shield afloat.

Grant zippered close his duffle, and took a seat on the edge of his bed looking down at his callused hands. 

“I didn’t know that Thomas was in the house when I set it on fire.” Grant began. He had no idea as to why he felt the urge to tell Coulson this, but there was no stopping now. “After I was arrested, John offered me a way out.” Coulson stood there taking interest in Grant’s words.

“I thought he cared, you know? I never really had much of a father figure growing up, and I just thought John could fill that void.” Grant felt his eyes starting to prickle, his hands rubbing together. “But he made me into a puppet...a lap dog.” A tear slid down his cheek as he turned his gaze to the director, “I just wanted to do good.”

“Then do good, Grant.” Coulson stated. “Listen, the SUV down in the cargo bay is all packed and ready to go with whatever you need.” Grant took that as his cue to get up. He grabbed his duffle and began to exit his room when Coulson placed a hand on his shoulder preventing him from walking any further. 

“There’s good left in you.” Hearing those words was the lifesaver to a drowning Grant Ward and all the motivation he needed to continue on.

As he walked down the hall, he noticed Fitz walking towards him with fidgeting around with one of his gadgets. Putting his dead down, Ward moved on, trying to push through the guilt he felt.

“Good luck.” The Scott said as he awkwardly made eye contact with Grant. Grant gave him a half smile and nodded.

“Thanks.” He replied. Grant knew that their friendship will forever be tarnished, but had hope that the encounter was a step in the right direction towards acquaintances.

 

Hunter, Bobbi, May, and Simmons were huddled around talking by the railing of the cargo bay. Skye was nowhere in sight. Ward felt some disappointment by her absence. As he continued to walk down the stairs, he made eye contact with the four agents. May gave him a nod as if she just granted him permission for his task. 

Reaching the SUV, Grant was heading to open the hatch to put his duffle in when he saw her. She was leaning up against the hatch looking out from the descended ramp. She looked beautiful.

“Sorry, I just need to put this in.” Grant stated as he was reaching for the handle. She didn’t move. Holding her gaze out she sighed.

“Don’t you dare die.” Is all she said before looking at him and walking away. Grant stood there not sure what to make of the encounter. His heart ached.

“Okay, Skye.” He muttered softly to himself. He jumped into the SUV and descended down the ramp. He felt the agents’ gazes as he drove away. He felt hers. He was going to do good.

She stood there was she watched him driveway. Her heart hurt as her mind poisoned her with thoughts that he wouldn’t make it to the end of the mission. She knows that he’ll stop at nothing become the hero he desperately wants to become. She knew that he’d be willing to pay the ultimate sacrifice. But in the world they lived in, paying the ultimate sacrifice was sometimes a part of the job.

As his car disappeared into the horizon, Skye softly whispered, “ _Promise him a tomorrow._ ”


End file.
